Conventionally, there are games in which, while a certain player (main player) is playing the game through controlling of a player character, another player (sub player) can assist the main player.
In the conventional games, the main player and the sub player each had to conduct operations (for the main player, controlling a player character; and for the sub player, operation to assist the main player) while watching the same screen.
A feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to provide a new computer-readable storage medium, game apparatus, game system, and game processing method enabling a plurality of players to play the same game together.
The above described feature is achieved, for example, by the configurations described in the following.
A first configurational example is a computer-readable storage medium having stored thereon a game program executed by a computer of a game apparatus for conducting a game process in accordance with an input from a portable display device including a touch panel and an input from at least one input device. The game program causes the computer to function as a first input reception section, a second input reception section, a game processing section, an image generation section, a first display control section, and a second display control section.
The first input reception section is configured to receive an input from the touch panel. The second input reception section is configured to receive an input from the at least one input device. The game processing section is configured to conduct a predetermined game process based on an input received by the first input reception section from the touch panel and an input received by the second input reception section from the at least one input device. The image generation section is configured to generate a first game image and a second game image of an identical game world in accordance with a game process result obtained by the game processing section. The first display control section is configured to output the first game image generated by the image generation section to the portable display device. The second display control section is configured to output the second game image generated by the image generation section to a display device that is different from the portable display device. Furthermore, the game processing section generates a predetermined event at a position in the game world corresponding to a position on the second game image instructed through the touch panel.
The predetermined event may include an event that assists progress of the game conducted based on an input from the at least one input device.
Furthermore, the predetermined event may include an event that obstructs progress of the game conducted based on an input from the at least one input device.
Furthermore, the game processing section may move a predetermined object within the game world based on an input from the at least one input device.
Furthermore, the game world may be absent of any objects that are moved based on an input from the portable display device.
Furthermore, the game progressed by the game process may be a game whose objective is achievable without an input from the portable display device.
Furthermore, an input from the at least one input device may have direct influence on an outcome of the game progressed by the game process, and an input from the portable display device may lack any direct influence on the outcome of the game progressed by the game process.
Furthermore, the first game image and the second game image may be substantially identical game images.
Furthermore, display modes of a specific object in the game world may be different in the first game image and the second game image.
Furthermore, a display mode of the specific object in the first game image may be a display mode that is more advantageous for a player than a display mode of the specific object in the second game image.
Furthermore, the first game image and the second game image may be game images showing an identical range of the identical game world.
Furthermore, the first game image and the second game image may be game images of the game world from an identical direction.
Furthermore, the image generation section may generate the second game image so as to scroll in accordance with scrolling of the first game image.
Furthermore, the first display control section may output the first game image to the portable display device through wireless transmission.
Furthermore, the first display control section may compress and output the first game image to the portable display device.
Furthermore, an input section that is different from the touch panel may be provided on the portable display device. Furthermore, in addition to an input from the touch panel, the first input reception section may receive an input also from the input section.
Furthermore, the game program may cause the computer to further function as a displacement amount determination section configured to determine an amount of displacement based on a signal from the portable display device. Furthermore, the image generation section may change, in accordance with the amount of displacement determined by the displacement amount determination section, a relative position of a range of the game world displayed in the first game image with respect to a range of the game world displayed in the second game image.
Furthermore, the displacement amount determination section may detect a movement of the portable display device based on a signal from the portable display device, and may determine the amount of displacement in accordance with the movement of the portable display device.
A second configurational example is a game apparatus for conducting a game process in accordance with an input from a portable display device including a touch panel and an input from at least one input device. The game apparatus includes a first input reception section, a second input reception section, a game processing section, an image generation section, a first display control section, and a second display control section.
A third configurational example is a game system for conducting a game process in accordance with an input from a portable display device including a touch panel and an input from at least one input device. The game system includes a first input reception section, a second input reception section, a game processing section, an image generation section, a first display control section, and a second display control section.
A fourth configurational example is a game processing method for conducting a game process in accordance with an input from a portable display device including a touch panel and an input from at least one input device.
The method includes: receiving an input from the touch panel; receiving an input from the at least one input device; conducting a predetermined game process based on the input received from the touch panel and the input received from the at least one input device; generating a first game image and a second game image of an identical game world in accordance with a game process result; outputting, to the portable display device, the generated first game image; and outputting, to a display device that is different from the portable display device, the generated second game image, wherein in the game process, a predetermined event is generated at a position in the game world corresponding to a position on the second game image instructed through the touch panel.
With the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein, a new computer-readable storage medium, game apparatus, game system, and game processing method enabling a plurality of players to play the same game together can be provided.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the certain exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.